


Come With Me - A ChasexMarshall Collection

by Yanixter



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: BAMF Chase, BAMF Marshall, But in real life, Fluff, Humanized, M/M, Male Solo, Marshall is a Nymph, Masquerade, More tags maybe added, Mpreg Marshall (PAW Patrol), Nurses Ryder and Katie, One-Shots, Pups, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanixter/pseuds/Yanixter
Summary: A full series of one shots of Chase and Marshall. There are one shots of which they are pups, sometimes humanized, and maybe a lot of fluff. Requests are accepted!





	1. Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedLotusFlower88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/gifts).



Sometimes the first thing Marshall ever knew from Chase that he was like a brother to him. For the time being, they always got along everytime when they are with each other. Some wouldn’t even bother about it, especially the pups, since they recognized them as Chase as an “Alpha” of the group, and Marshall as a “Beta”.

But there were times that Marshall knew that recognized Chase as his brother…and then even more…

To think that Marshall would keep his eyes on the German Shepherd, he didn’t know on what to do; Yet, he kept his eyes glued on him! Well, if it wasn’t for any disturbance, the first thing the Dalmatian knew was that something was crawling out of his very own mind.

Little did he know, Marshall wasn’t the only one who had the same  _ exact _ situation…

* * *

 

“Marshall?“ The German Shepherd whispered behind Marshall, and his ears perked up as he heard Chase’s paltry voice. For the meantime, it was just an early morning with the other pups sleeping, even Ryder himself in his very own bedroom at the Lookout. In fact, most of the town are still sleeping, but rather except the two of them are always the early birds…or pups.

Marshall turned as he saw Chase with that very smile drawn across his face. It was still the very same smile, and yet it comforted the Dalmatian with kindness and it could even make him cure from all kinds of evils.

“Morning, Chase.” Marshall responded, and the police pup’s smile was widened before he sat along with him.

“You are always keeping yourself waking up early.” Chase teasingly whispered, his voice became a little too playful. And with that, Marshall blushed at that thought

“Well, so do you. I’m not the only who had the same habit.” Marshall countered, and the German Shepherd chuckle a bit.

Solitude came over them…

It was only a matter of time when the sun started to rise and the wind began to pass as it howled. The truly enjoyed what they wanted to do the most, and in a particularly special way.

“Chase…?“ The fire pup whispered.

“What is it?“

“Is there something you wanted to say?”

“You should know that you always watching me right from the start.” Chase responded.

“Yeah...but I...I recognized you more than a friend...more a brother…”

“...You’re not the only one who is having the same thing…”

Marshall gasped at that thought, before he looked at Chase and his amber eyes were glowing and with that smile on his face, he truly doesn’t need to hide his feelings after all.

“Remember, Marshall.” Chase whispered as he held the Dalmatian’s paws. “You’re always mine from now on…”

And Marshall smiled lovingly, as he looked at his brother - no - mate as they came closer with their eyes glowing with such passion and love. 

“Yours, Chase…I’m all yours…” Marshall whispered.

Chase smiled before they kissed... 

 


	2. A Miracle (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve months later and Marshall is already pregnant, but when the time comes when he was in labor, would he survive with the help of his mate...?

Marshall woke up as the fresh breeze of the morning air surrounded him. The white-skinned teen felt relaxed before a pair of strong and protective arms tightened its hold around him, pulling him closer next to his mate’s warm body. Right in their thick and comfortable bed, he and Chase were nude but then again, they loved each other for what they were. After all, they were in their apartment. Sooner, one of its hands started to caress his pregnant belly slowly and carefully, it made Marshall hum before he spoke up.

“Good morning, love.” He said, and he could even hear the man behind him purr lowly.

“Hey, Marsh.” Chase breathed before he turned his love just to face with each other. His amber eyes were still glowing as if that he was lucky to have him...and something more that was inside Marshall. “Today’s the day, right?”

Marshall hummed once again. “Yeah. But I’m really nervous…”

Marshall whimpered, Chase hushed him as he pulled him closer, comforting his boyfriend with his very own warm body. It was never been cold, and Marshall himself was lucky that whenever he felt cold, Chase would be there and snuggle next to him.

“I’m right here, love. So don’t worry, okay? Everything will be alright…” Chase whispered softly, rocking back and forth.         

“You promise?” Marshall whispered.

“I promise.” Chase soothed him as he kissed the boy’s lips.

Even though at a young age, Marshall knew what he wanted, and so was Chase. Sometimes he felt afraid for anything but the consequences, but one thing he knew was that his mate would be there to comfort and make him be brave like he was. 

Just then that Marshall needed to muster up before the time comes...  

As they went out of their bed, being all too naked as usual, Marshall's belly was so heavy and big, but he had the strength to carry, even though Chase would help him and gather his will if so. Yes, there wasn't any situation other than Marshall was pregnant, and Chase was the unborn child's father. For awhile they knew that Marshall carried his - no - their baby for twelve months, but not for long since that today would the day for their child to come.

* * *

 

"I called Ryder and Katie and they said they'll be here any minute now." Chase said, as he wore a blue sleeveless sweatshirt and dark pants. Marshall for the meantime was wearing nothing but red shorts. Marshall pregnant couldn't even allow him wear shirts, but sometimes he would wear Chase's old sweaters. Some of them are thick and very comfortable. But as of now, he doesn't need to wear any but shorts.

As the door opened, Ryder and Katie came with a smile on their face. The couple at their early twenties still had their relationship with their bonds that were strong as if that it would never be broken.

"Hey, guys. How's the belly, Marshall?" Ryder asked before they sat in their seats. Even though they were friends, the couple already had been involved to the white-skinned teen's pregnancy, but that doesn't mean it would scare him, and whatnot. Sometimes it could be uncomfortable.

"Almost too well, Ryder...Well, I know that today would be coming, but I just hope everything would be fine." Marshall replied, his voice seemingly was filled with truth.

There was no deny at Marshall's nor Chase's eyes. It would've easy for them to convince, and usually they would even have to sort things out and turn out alright. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine by later, Marshall. I know you're strong enough to survive." Katie commended, and that made Marshall blush. 

"Aww, thanks, Katie." Marshall cooed a little, and that made everyone laugh.

"Remember guys. I'll call you when he is in labor. At least you both are graduated in nursing and medical services." Chase said, his voice rather serious. And yes, Ryder and Katie graduated in medicine and doctorate services. Sometimes people think those students would graduated at that course would be weird, but then again, it's one of the key valued courses, and the both of them were already such experts.

"Alright, Chase. Remind us when the baby comes." Ryder nodded.

"I will. See you later guys." Chase responded before the couple waved goodbye and left them.

Marshall felt nervous about later, but for the time being, he would rather rest in their bed while being naked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here it is. A humanized one shot, and I kinda broke through Mpreg. At least I know better when it comes to this. Yeah, I know, I know. Once again, hope you like it!


	3. A Miracle (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Miracle. Once again, Marshall could give birth to his and Chase's child anytime soon...

By the time when the all turns slow and gone quiet, Chase felt anxious of what happens next. Still, he would keep his eyes on his mate, and he promised to himself that he would be there, to comfort him, to make him feel better, and on top of that, he wanted his mate to be with him with his unborn child.

Speaking of unborn child…

Chase and his mate were all relaxed in their bed, already naked as if no one would even notice them. For the meantime as time goes by so slowly, Chase keep his strong arms around his pregnant mate, who was snuggling under the man’s arms, buried his face at Chase’s chiseled chest, and by Marshall’s scent, he smelled like Chase himself.

Sometimes, when Marshall thought of their child, he thought of having a baby shower which they already had. Doing all the work doesn’t mean he needed extra support, and Chase didn’t want him to take all the credit and the work all by himself. Practically, they knew better, because whenever they felt uneasy, they would have to take notes and would sometimes remind them for a good measure.

As Chase looked down at his mate’s belly,  it was so warm that every part of his skin merely touched Chase’s stomach, not to mention, his hard six pack as well. His strong yet gentle hand started to touch and feel his belly, where their unborn child was still there for a very long time. He smiled, before rubbing Marshall’s belly in a soothing motion, keeping its pace slowly as it comforted Marshall.

“Thinking about our baby…?” Marshall asked, his eyes half-opened and Chase looked at him with his glowing amber eyes.

“Yeah...I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.” Chase whispered, his arms still wrapped around his mate, who was barely vulnerable as if that he always needed help all the time.

“The last time you told me that our baby would be a boy, but I don’t know either…” Marshall breathed, his voice seem paltry and a little too quiet, but his words could hear in Chase’s ears. 

“Let’s just see what happens. I promise to be with you all the way…” Chase whispered as he trended the teen’s midnight black hair. “...And now, my promise is coming true for us…” And he kissed Marshall’s forehead.

Marshall didn’t say anything but he gave him a smile, before he snuggled closer to his mate and began to sleep quietly. Chase silently hummed as he watched Marshall, and all that every special part of Marshall’s looks, he was definitely happy to have a one-of-a-kind mate such as Marshall himself...      

Who knows if their son or daughter would be one of a kind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing for sometime before school started to surround me like crazy. But for the meantime, I'll be starting working some more one-shots when school is slowly turning down for me.


	4. A Miracle (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final part of A Miracle. Now their child came...

The night has come and the time for the baby’s arrival was barely inevitable. Some things Chase had predicted from when his mate would suffer anytime soon. Marshall himself could merely hold on, even with the help Chase, Ryder, and Katie as their helpers of bringing the baby as they are already trained in medical and nursing services, every moment he had to bring just to make things right and without any interruptions or disturbances. Chase would’ve finally let himself being serious as if that his work as a cop was always that hard. 

For the time being, Chase and Marshall were still in their bed, still naked as ever. Chase was hoping that he would make Marshall survive, because he doesn’t want to lose or even the their child. He knew by prediction that the pregnant teen would soon be facing the consequences when it comes to give birth of their child, and Chase never wanted this to happen, but in all honesty and his hope, there were things that he couldn’t resist.

With Ryder and Katie already at the living, waiting patiently until their service would come. Meanwhile, Chase’s gentle yet soft lips gave him tender and comforting kisses on his pregnant mate’s pale skin. Not to mention, Marshall’s skin was so pure as white, and that it really was like snow within him. Every vein inside Chase’s body was burning with instinct, and in addition to that, he felt like he face in such a very intimidating challenge.

All of the sudden, Marshall woke up with a very painful contraction that came from his pregnant belly. “Chase...Aghh…! It’s coming...The baby’s coming!” He screamed, and the pain was getting worse. Chase’s eyes were widened in fear, anxiety, and in surprise. 

“Ryder! Katie! Come here now!” Chase shouted, and the two heard him before they rushed to their bedroom as their feet could take them. As they came through, they saw Marshall suffered as Chase comforted him.

“Marshall! Everything will be alright! Let’s start the operation!” Ryder commenced, his face determined. Marshall whimpered as he looked to his mate.

“Chase….Stay with me…” He said, while getting into position as he spreaded his legs for their baby’s arrival.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m always with you. Everything will be alright. I promise.” He kissed his mate’s lips as the two nurses positioned themselves, with Chase squeezed his mate’s hand, hoping that this would end soon…

“Alright, Marshall. Start breathing, then push with your strength and will.” Katie commanded and Marshall nodded, before he screamed as he pushed.

With the time being all too quiet and the bedroom being all too loud, their pace continued as the operation kept going.

And Marshall pushed again…

Tears were dropping down…

Yet, he kept going, with Chase supported him…

He felt like that he was passing out, but still keeping his strength as Marshall focuses…

And a loud wailing came…

Moments after, a loud cry came as Ryder smiled as he held something before he cut the baby’s umbilical cord, and went with Katie as they washed their child. Meanwhile, Marshall panted, he was barely still conscious, and Chase smiled as he held him closer.

“You did it, Marshall. I’m so happy for you…” Chase whispered, before he kissed his mate’s lips. Marshall couldn’t contain any happiness because he felt tired, but inside, he was happy with him... Some time after, the two nurses came with Ryder held a bundle of joy.

“Congratulations, guys. You have a son now.” Ryder said as he smiled widely before he gave the bundle to Marshall and left, but in the end, both of them are happy, and their services were worth for someone who had the experience of pregnancy.

Marshall smiled widely, and all the pain were gone as if this was his moment with his mate.

He was holding their son…

“Hey, boy,” Marshall sniffled as tears of joy dropped down. “Look at you, you’re so cute…”

Chase could’ve believed it as he smiled and kissed their child’s forehead. All of the sudden, their son’s eyes began to open. His skin was as white as snow, soft to the touch as if it was like a cloud, he had a mix of copper and black hair, and but the very most part, they met a small pair of amber eyes, which was glowing in happiness.

“Hey, my son. Welcome to the family.” Chase said as he held their child, and he looked at Marshall with a smile on his face. “I love you both so much…” He whispered as they kissed once again, with their son now sleeping in the father’s arms.

They were now a family...       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I updated this sooner! I'm glad the school schedules are turning down. Anyways, I'm still gonna be writing for more!


	5. Seductive Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot, and this time, I'd like to take an inspiration from TheRedLotusFlower88's Into The Night and I'm going to write it my own way. Beware, guys, it's a shameless smut. But enjoy the sex. ^^

The nymph couldn’t forget about Chase. As for being such a loner, he couldn’t resist. Unfortunately, he became lonely, simply because Rocky became a human now instead of a siren but he would still be with him when they are at the club as dancers. But for the very most fortunate part for Rocky, was that he could live with Zuma. Sometimes, he wanted to be human, but there were things he wanted to imagine if Marshall could get a lot closer to Chase every time he went into the realm below as a dancer.

Sometimes, he cursed at it.

But sometimes being lonely doesn’t mean he would do anything. As the nymph already had his bath as he got off from the shore, he was apparently nude, as usual when it comes to the magical world. All of sudden, he started to imagine to Chase, who had his eyes on him as his mate, and his groin felt twitched and harden in response…

“Chase…” He moaned, before he started swaying his hips in a way which Chase liked as if no one would notice him. If Rocky was here as a siren, he would complain to him, but not anymore. As the nymph closed his eyes, still swaying his hips, he felt like he was going to dream…

* * *

_The dancer continued to sway his hips as Chase sucked his neck, his hands grabbed at the dancer’s hips, as Chase felt him swaying, he smirked._

_“I love when you sway them for me…” He whispered, his hand going down to his body. The dancer moaned in response by the time when Chase’s cock touched his ass. “Yeah, keep them sway, baby. I’m going to make you mine…”_

* * *

 Still swaying his hips and his eyes still closed, Marshall’s legs began to open…Not to mention, his hands were exploring his body, as if he wanted to touch himself desperately.

* * *

_With the dancer’s legs opened widely, the dancer touched Chase’s hard body and all way down to the man’s fully erected cock. “Oh...So hard, so thick…”_

_Chase growled. “You love what I am. You’re so naughty right now…Naughty like you're a whore to me...” With that, he thrust into the dancer and both of them moaned. The dancer's eyes were rolled at the back of his head, and that meant Chase created a hard hit against his prostate. His moans were getting louder as the man continued to drill him mercilessly..._

* * *

Marshall started to jerk himself as he moaned shamelessly. He loved being in pleasure all by himself, and the more and the faster he jerked himself, the faster he swayed his hips…

* * *

_Panting, Chase keep thrusting into the dancer who panted and moaned in pleasure. The dancer was still swaying his hips in a sexual way, and Chase started to suck the dancer’s neck once more._

_“Fuck baby, you’re so good. Yeah...just like that. Keep it coming.” He said, as he quickened the pace which made the dancer moan louder than Chase._

_“Hmm, what’s the answer? Do you love being fucked? Do you love my cock as much as you love who I am…?” Chase asked, still thrusting into the dancer almost widely and fast._

_Needless to say, the dancer moaned as if he answered at that thought._

_And Chase came into the dancer, and both of them groaned…_

* * *

The nymph panted, his eyes still closed while he swayed his hips, and with that, he felt tightened and Marshall couldn’t hold back…

“Chase!” Marshall screamed as he cummed, spilling his seed on his stomach.

And with that, Marshall stopped as he panted before he opened his eyes and let out a seductive smile. But that doesn't mean he's not done yet. Soon he touched the white juice that was sticking out on his stomach before he got himself on his knees and started to poke on his rear. With that, he was fingering himself, moaning and squirming shamelessly.

"Oh, Chase...Ahh, Chase, my love...Ahh!"

Looks like being lonely had some advantages after all. For Marshall, at least...

Some seductive and horny advantages, that is...


	6. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I wanted to do something else that is quite elegant, and for the meantime, I'm glad that I can finally go with this.

For once in awhile as the party went perfectly yet slowly, Marshall never went in a masquerade ball before. For any situation that he was already there, he felt lonely. Not if someone wouldn't ask him to dance or something. In fact, after the commence of the ball, he was always sitting outside that was near the ball, watching other people dance with their partners with smiles drawn from his face, should Marshall couldn't take himself from nobody, he would rather leave for a reason.

The white-skinned teen sighed...

"I don't even know what am I doing here. Nobody would've even pick me..."  He whimpered, his tears overflowing from his blue eyes. Marshall wore his red and black tux, midnight black hair already styled for himself, and the most elegant of all, he was wearing a shining red and gold masquerade mask. All of him and his wearings were perfect, but the problem is, no one never picked him. For a reason of why he was teen as almost everybody recognized him rather easily.

Marshall sighed once again, and just as before when he was about to leave the ball, a man, who is a bit older than him, came towards the boy, and Marshall flinched. He was wearing a black and blue tux, black hair that was almost shining gold from the glimmer of the chandelier, he was wearing a blue and white masquerade mask but the very most unique of all about him, he had amber eyes which was glowing that Marshall could get lost into.    

"Hey. I thought you are already inside and had a partner." The man said, giving Marshall a smile. Unfortunately, a cloud of fate was pouring over him and Marshall shook his head and looked down.

"No...I always stay here. And you should go away now. I know you wouldn't pick me as your partner..."  He whimpered, and the man frowned at the boy's reply, before he came closer to Marshall and wiped his tears.

"Actually, I want to ask you to dance with me. I want you to be my partner..." The man whispered, and with that, hope and happiness was filling Marshall, and he smiled as if he was lucky to have a man to have a partner like him. 

"Of course. I'd love to." Marshall whispered, and the man grinned before he took his hand and Marshall stood up.

"I'm Chase."  He said, and the boy smiled as he went closer to him.

"And I'm Marshall." The boy said, and the two went to the ball where everyone danced fluently and quite elegant.

Not for awhile, both of them started to dance, twirling around with everyone kept themselves on their feet, and while the music kept going in and the people dance, Marshall stared at Chase's amber eyes, before a blush came to his face and looked away. Chase chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"It's alright. I don't mind if you stare at me." He whispered, his amber eyes still glowing, and Marshall slowly looked at him, and two stared into each other's eyes as they danced. For once in awhile as the music continued, Chase and Marshall went out of the ball and into the courtyard. They were already satisfied as if they were enjoyed and once they were in a state of solitude as if no one would ever find them, they looked at each other again...

...Before Marshall kissed him on the lips, and a deep blush was covered on his face, and Chase flinched at the boy's kiss.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to..." He stuttered, looking away from him as if he was ashamed for what he did to him. But then Chase smiled as he pulled Marshall and kissed him without stopping. Marshall's eyes were widened but then his confessed was already said before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Both of them moaned as they pressed closer and harder, before they broke off and their hands clenched. 

"I love you, Chase..." Marshall whispered, before he laid his head on Chase's shoulder.

"And I love you, Marshall." Chase whispered and he gave a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, and watched the moon that was shining from above, for at least to them. 

It didn't take awhile as the ball ended with Chase took Marshall and went to his home... 


	7. He Was His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Marshall loved about Chase was nothing more than just all about him...

Their bedroom was in a state of solitude...But that wasn't Marshall mattered about, because he was distracted by the most unique appearance he had ever witnessed...

Everything about Chase made Marshall loved him very dearly, and for that, everything about his mate was very special too. At first even though he didn't want to notice how things worked out in the past but that won't even stopped the white-skinned boy. He was lucky. Yes, lucky to have one who could call him, the love of his life, and yet, he gave all his love to him as much as his mate would do the same to him. 

It was all quiet, and Marshall didn't care, because he had his glowing blue eyes glued to Chase.  Apparently both of them were nude; all too naked as usual when it comes to sleeping, but the one thing Marshall blushed was the last thing that his mate made love to him once again...

* * *

_"Ahhh, Chase... Ohh, so good...More, love..." Marshall moaned, squirming, wrapping his arms around Chase's back. Chase smirked as he sucked the boy's neck while thrusting in and out of him..._

_"Marshalll...my love...my mate...Everything about yours is mine...and everything about mine is yours..." Chase whispered, and Marshall moaned in agreement before Chase smiled lovingly._

* * *

Yes, Marshall knew those words...

_Everything of Chase was_ _his..._

Staring beside his mate who was sleeping peacefully, he saw quite magnificent traits about him, and as much as Marshall was the same as him, he couldn't help but to feel lucky once again. All about Marshall was very special - black hair was as deep as the midnight,  his white skin was as pure as delicate as the snow, shining blue eyes that looked like sapphires, already shown on a thick, white sand, but that doesn't mean it compared to his mate...

As he looked at Chase, he knew that he was really handsome - ruffled black hair that his style was too perfect, bronze skin which was soft, as Marshall's, when touched , and the very most unique part of him, behind those closed eyelids, were beautiful, glowing golden amber eyes. Marshall smiled as he shuffled his entire self closer to his sleeping mate. 

_Everything about him...is perfect..._ Marshall thought, still staring to him with a loving smile on his face, before he looked to his very leaned body. It was been awhile since Chase had a total workout, but that very final result apparently came to such a very outstanding success. He was very muscular, as Marshall looked at his well-chiseled muscles, especially that delicious, sexy, six-pack that Marshall touched and it felt...

_So hard...hard as a rock..._ Marshall thought before a small moan escaped his lips and a deep blush came to his face, but he felt proud for that, because Chase was his, and Marshall's was Chase's. There was nothing wrong about themselves, nor anyone never complained about them as mates.

"Good morning, love." Chase whispered, a smirk was drawn on his face before he opened his eyes, and Marshall felt surprised that the man was already awake, before he his hand froze at Chase's well-defined abdomen. "Love my body? I knew there's a chance you would touch them."

"I...I didn't know you're already awake so soon. Plus, I love your shape...it's my secret." Marshall whispered, his blush still showing, and Chase chuckled before he gave his shy mate a kiss. 

"Well, at least your secret is safe with me." Chase smiled before he flexed one of his arm muscles. "Go on, touch them, for me..."

Marshall blushed but a smile was drawn before he dug into Chase as his mate pulled him closer...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Fall is coming, maybe some time later when I can write a one-shot that includes the season itself. It's better this way because it's a collaborative one, and I know I would make that any time soon.
> 
> Guys, requests are now acceptable! Feel free comment and ask what you would want to read for Chase and Marshall. I wanna hear people's ideas, please!


	8. Nuzzles and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Chase loved from Marshall was nothing more than just a simple movement when they were close to each other.

It was just another quiet day at Adventure Bay; People were keeping themselves busy as time went by. For another time in the Lookout as the pups - Chase, and Marshall - were just scouting over the Lookout. Apparently, it was just the two of them; Ryder and the pups apparently were gone to Ryder's family in the city, and with the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian were entrusted to look after the Lookout, they were already out of their boredom, sometimes they would play but then again, what else they would do even if when they were tired or even out of ideas? 

"Chase?" A voice spoke up, and it startled the German Shepherd from his thoughts, before he looked back and smiled. 

"Hey, Marsh." Chase said and it made the Dally smiled and walked up to him. 

"Out of ideas, love?"

"Yeah...Can't do anything else but to scout. We already did a couple of things after Ryder left, so..."

Silence once again, and that even made them affect the same thing. Too long they would even wanted to do something else but it would take them time and made them never to the leave the Lookout. 

Not until Ryder and the others came back, that is...

Before they would thought about it, Marshall nuzzled him, and no words could ever been said when they would speak no more. As Chase felt Marshall's fur, he smiled, his eyes of glowing ambers were glimmering before he looked at his mate's sparkling blue eyes...

...And he nuzzled back.

Chase remembered that was the first thing Marshall confessed his love to him, and that made him reply back with a simple nuzzle and a kiss. They were speechless, but their movements, eyes, and smiles said it all. All of it when words can't be that hard to describe even just a single touch. Quiet was the most prominent thing for them...

The two pups continued nuzzling each other as if that there was no tomorrow. They had no words to say; Their feelings says it all, and there was no other thing they would never wanted to forgot, the one thing that they would always tell of how they feel about each other. 

Sooner or later, they broke before shifted to each other and took a nap, feeling each other's warmth, and a smile was drawn to their faces...

* * *

"Chase, Marshall! We're home!" Ryder said before he entered the Lookout, and saw two particular pups who were napping. The boy didn't mean to wake them while they were in their afternoon nap, and gave them a thick, warm blanket instead. Ryder looked at the two before he smiled and whispered to their ears. 

"Have a good nap, you two..." 

The two didn't flinch, but they smiled back...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having Writer's Block as of now but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. I'm still keeping this updated as days passes by. Anyways, wanted to write this as in this one-shot as they are pups.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first collection of one shots of Chase and Marshall, and of course, I'd like to make this a gift for TheRedLotusFlower88. Hope you like it, and hopefully I can make more of them.


End file.
